


Love and Glory

by Olimpia_Stark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:15:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25535713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Olimpia_Stark/pseuds/Olimpia_Stark
Summary: En 1938 Castiel Novak emprende un largo viaje con la intención de encontrar un propósito para su existencia. Su destino es incierto, pero cuando la guerra arrastra todo lo que ama hacia la perdición él tiene su misión muy clara.Aquí no hay ángeles ni demonios, no hay camino correcto: solo hombres cegados por el horror aferrándose a la vida con todas sus fuerzas, tratando de hacer lo mejor en un mundo donde es fácil hacer lo peor.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester





	1. Al otro lado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PARTE 1: 1938

Octubre, 1938.  
Me aferré como pude al frío barandal. El gentío amontonado detrás de mí, tratando de abrirse paso para poder deleitarse aunque sea unos segundos con el fascinante panorama ante nosotros. Y es que luego de casi cinco días a bordo del RMS Britannic, con puro océano en todas las direcciones, un solo vistazo de la famosa estatua de la libertad que se erguía orgullosa a solo unos cuantos metros, podía emocionar a cualquiera.  
Habíamos zarpado el sábado quince; esa mañana salí temprano de mi casa para tomar el tren en la estación de Waterloo, y fueron un poco más de dos horas de viaje de Londres a Southampton, pasando por Woking, Basingstoke y Winchester.  
El murmullo constante de las personas y el agua, solo se veía opacado por las bocinas de los numerosos barcos que estaban entrando al puerto. La brisa estaba tan helada que incluso podía sentir como mi nariz estaba sonrojada. Pero eso no me importaba, y al parecer a las demás personas tampoco. Todos estábamos demasiado ocupados pensando en lo que nos aguardaba al desembarcar como para preocuparnos por el frío. Podía notarse la emoción en aumento en el rostro de cada uno a medida que nos íbamos adentrando en la bahía.  
Los edificios, que a la distancia parecían más pequeños, empezaron a volverse cada vez más altos y mi estómago comenzó a retorcerse con solo pensar en el vértigo que debía sentirse estar parado en uno de ellos. Me tranquilizó pensar que quizás era parecido a volar, y la idea me resultó agradable.  
Un último bocinazo del Britannic y pronto me encontraba desembarcando en Manhattan. La multitud intentaba dispersarse de a poco pero todavía se podía palpar un sentimiento de felicidad general en el aire. Respiré hondo: había llegado a América, lo había logrado. Bueno, por lo menos la primera parte. Remojé mis labios con nerviosismo y pude sentir el sabor salado del mar, como un recordatorio del largo camino recorrido. Tomé con más fuerza la maleta en mi mano y me detuve al final de la escalera por la cual había descendido para aguardar pacientemente mi turno.  
A lo largo de la plataforma había una serie de puestos de control de inmigración; una vez que los pasara, podía seguir mi camino. Mientras esperaba me dediqué a observar a las personas: algunas recién terminaban de llegar, otras ya habían pasado el control y se estaban yendo. No podía dejar de preguntarme si de verdad toda esa gente había llegado en el mismo barco que yo.  
Me encontraba en mi mundo cuando me di cuenta, solo por mera casualidad, de que un señor uniformado de azul marino y que lucía un enorme bigote canoso estaba alzando su mano en mi dirección, indicándome que me acercara a su puesto.  
Caminé a grandes zancadas, acortando rápidamente la poca distancia que me separaba de aquella mesita de madera oscura. Cuando estuve frente a él le ofrecí una pequeña sonrisa a modo de saludo.  
—Buenas tardes, ¿papeles? —me dijo seriamente sin más rodeos. Dejé mi maleta en el suelo por un momento, tanteando los bolsillos de mi abrigo. Por alguna extraña razón no podía dejar de sonreír, mientras que el señor solo me miraba con evidente impaciencia.  
—Aquí están —dije cuando por fin los encontré en uno de los compartimentos internos de la gabardina y se los extendí. Los revisó rápidamente, con movimientos tan mecánicos que se notaba que había hecho la misma tarea miles de veces antes.  
— ¿Qué le trae al otro lado del charco? —preguntó con el interés de un pez por el fútbol.  
—Investigación. Estoy intentando escribir una historia, quizás un libro.  
—Ajá. ¿Qué trae en su equipaje?  
Me di cuenta de que no le había importado para nada mi respuesta ante su pregunta. Bien pude haber contestado cualquier cosa que su reacción sería la misma. Me pareció muy estúpido, sin embargo: como si alguien fuese a confesar sus malas intenciones al entrar al país solo porque un viejo aburrido de su vida se lo pregunta. "Hola me llamo Tony y vengo a este país con la intención de iniciar un negocio internacional de tráfico de armas". Como dije, estúpido.  
Al parecer me tardé más de lo esperado en responder, porque el hombre me miraba con el ceño fruncido.  
—No mucho. Ropa, más que nada, y mi cámara —me apresuré a decir, antes de que mi comportamiento pareciera más sospechoso aún.  
— ¿Le importa si reviso? —asentí levemente, aunque estaba claro que esa no era pregunta. Deposité con cuidado la valija sobre la mesita de madera que me separaba del señor bigotudo. Él la giró, la abrió, echó un vistazo rápido, y la volvió a cerrar. Puso un sello en mis papeles y me los extendió de vuelta.  
—Que disfrute su estadía en Nueva York —dijo con los papeles aún en su mano, suspendidos en el aire entre nosotros.  
Me lo quedé mirando un poco confundido por solo una fracción de segundo. Tanto misterio, ¿para eso?  
Obviamente no me detuve mucho más a darle vueltas al asunto como normalmente me gustaría haber hecho, sino que tomé mis cosas y me despedí del hombre deseándole buenos días. Seguí la corriente de personas por el pasillo entre los puestos de control y en menos de cinco minutos ya me encontraba frente a una avenida repleta de automóviles.  
—Bueno, Castiel... ¿Ahora qué? —dije para mí en voz alta, intentando dilucidar qué rayos tenía que hacer. Me frené para ordenar mis pensamientos un momento; no sabía por qué esa simple revisión me había alterado tanto, no es como si tuviera algo que esconder. Estúpidos nervios.  
Sacudí un poco la cabeza, tratando de tranquilizarme. Después de todo, no es poca cosa estar a otro lado del mundo: puede ser algo abrumador. Necesitaba concentrarme y decidir mi próximo movimiento; así que busqué el mapa que había sacado a escondidas de la biblioteca de mamá en mis bolsillos. Lo había memorizado casi todo, pero no era momento de meter la pata.  
Dos cosas estaban claras: necesitaba un taxi, y un sándwich. No tuve tiempo de pensar cuál quería primero, porque justo en ese momento un taxi venía calle abajo e instintivamente levante la mano para que se detuviera. El sándwich tendría que esperar.  
Saludé al conductor mientras deslizaba mi equipaje por el asiento, para después ubicarme a su lado. Una vez me hube acomodado, me di cuenta de lo incómodo que me resultaba visualmente que el conductor estuviera del lado izquierdo del auto. Hice una mueca, era muy extraño así que aunque fuera algo difícil intentaría ignorarlo.  
— ¿A dónde? —preguntó mirándome por el espejo retrovisor.  
—Necesito llegar a Lebanon, Kansas —solté. El hombre, de unos cincuenta años, me miró extrañado —. Ya sé que es lejos —aclaré rápidamente —. En realidad, necesito que me lleve a la estación de trenes más cercana ¿puede ser?  
El chofer se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y puso en marcha el auto. Yo aún tenía el mapa en la mano, y lo estudié brevemente analizando mis opciones, hasta que la maravillosa vista de Nueva York me distrajo por completo.  
Estuvimos un rato en silencio, yo no podía despegar mi cara de la ventana. La noche estaba cayendo, y las luces de la ciudad que empezaron a aparecer de a poco ofrecían un espectáculo impresionante. El silencio se vio interrumpido con una pregunta del hombre.  
—Así que... ¿Inglaterra, eh?  
Llevé mi mano a mis ojos, frotándolos mientras me alejaba del cristal. Estaba viendo la cima de los edificios sobre nosotros pero me entraron nauseas: los malditos eran muy altos y me terminaron mareando.  
—Sí... —respondí distraídamente —Londres.  
—Están llegando montones de ustedes últimamente. Las cosas no pintan bien ¿no es así?  
Asentí, bajando la mirada a mis manos sobre mi regazo.  
—Muchos creen que se avecina una guerra —admití.  
— ¿Usted no? —preguntó con autentico interés. Nuestras miradas se conectaron brevemente a través del espejo en el frente del auto, pero terminé apartando los ojos para concentrarme de nuevo en el bullicio externo mientras pensaba en mi respuesta.  
— No me gusta pensar en ello, pero las personas tienen miedo, y nadie puede culparlas. Demasiadas familias ya tuvieron una dosis más que de sobra de guerra para el resto de sus vidas, y no necesitan otra... —dije con pesar mientras jugaba con el mapa entre mis dedos —No es algo que este bajo nuestro control, y lamentablemente como están las cosas, lo único que parece razonable, es huir. Una parte de mi desea que estén todos equivocados, que no haya guerra; pero la otra parte sólo se pregunta si tanta gente puede estar equivocada al mismo tiempo. De todas formas, como ya dije, no me gusta pensar en ello.  
El conductor guardó silencio por un momento.  
— ¿Está usted huyendo?  
Negué con la cabeza automáticamente.  
—Sólo estoy de visita. Siento que esta va a ser mi única oportunidad de venir aquí en mucho tiempo, pero no estoy huyendo. Mi madre aún está en casa, no podría irme sin ella sabiendo que no voy a volver.  
—Entonces viene a visitar ¿cómo me dijo? ¿Lebanon? Es un punto bastante particular como para andar de turista. ¿Tiene familia allí? Recuerdo que hace unos años lo nombraron el centro de América o algo por el estilo.  
—Eso vengo a averiguar... Espero que sí.  
— ¿A qué se refiere? —preguntó con curiosidad.  
—Mi padre, él era de allí —dije acomodándome en el asiento.  
— ¿Era?  
—Murió en Francia, el último día de la Gran Guerra. Nunca supo que mi madre estaba embarazada.  
—Oh... ¿Así que sirvió en Francia? ¿Sabe en qué división?  
—La 89. ¿Usted también estuvo en el frente?  
—Sí, pero no me gusta hablar de ello —me dijo sonriendo a través del espejo. Entendí entonces que la conversación estaba volviendo a la guerra, y al parecer ninguno de los dos quería tocar ese tema en particular.  
Estuvimos en silencio por unos cuantos segundos, hasta que él volvió a hablar.  
—Entonces vino a encontrar respuestas ¿no es así? ¿Familiares de su padre, quizás?  
Asentí lentamente, pensando mis siguientes palabras. No sabía por qué le estaba contando esas cosas a aquel extraño, pero no me importó mucho en el momento.  
—Espero aunque sea poder llenar un poco esa parte de mi vida que está vacía, ausente. Con el mundo tan al borde del precipicio, ¿qué mejor momento para hacerlo que ahora? Quizás más tarde no exista la chance —me expliqué.  
—Entiendo perfectamente —dijo aparcando el auto y girándose en su asiento para mirarme de frente, apoyando su brazo derecho en el respaldo —. Espero que pueda encontrar lo que vino a buscar.  
Solté un suspiro cansado para luego devolverle una sonrisa.  
—Pues entonces somos dos...  
Le pagué al conductor y le agradecí por su gentileza. Habíamos estacionado justo frente a un edificio sostenido por enormes columnas, y que obviamente era la estación de trenes.  
Seguí a la gente hacia el interior, bajando por unas escaleras. Todos iban y venían sin ningún orden aparente, y pude divisar un mostrador en el centro de la inmensa habitación, debajo de un enorme reloj colgado en el techo. Me abrí paso hasta allí, y tuve que esperar hasta que una mujer más bien regordeta terminara de ayudar a las personas frente a mí, hasta que me prestó atención.  
— ¿Puedo ayudarle? —inquirió mirándome por encima de sus gafas.  
—Buenas noches —saludé —. Esperaba que pudiera darme indicaciones, estoy intentando llegar a Lebanon, Kansas.  
— ¿Lebanon? Me suena el nombre pero no estoy segura de saber dónde queda —dijo sorprendida.  
Rápidamente saqué mi mapa del bolsillo y se lo enseñé. Ella lo miró unos segundos para luego afirmar con la cabeza y comenzar a buscar algo en una especia de itinerario, señalando con su dedo índice a medida que pasaba los renglones.  
—Bueno, está de suerte: llega justo a tiempo. Un tren sale en media hora del andén cuatro. Si se apresura quizás pueda alcanzarlo, estoy segura de que todavía hay boletos disponibles. Puede comprarlos por allá —me dijo señalando una cabina del otro lado de la estación —. Tenga en cuenta que no tiene parada en Lebanon exactamente, este tren va hasta Hastings, Nebraska. No es muy lejos pero quizás tenga que caminar o pueda pedir un aventón. De todas formas, pregunte cuando vea que se están acercando, quizás pueda tomar otro tren que pase más cerca en alguna estación del camino, o quizás hagan otra parada más allá de Hastings que sea más cerca.  
—Muchísimas gracias por su ayuda. Buenas noches, señora —dije alejándome del mostrador. Caminé unos pasos en dirección a la cabina, pero una idea llego a mi mente y me frené es seco a mitad de camino. Giré encarando a la señora de nuevo, con los ojos entrecerrados —. Disculpe, sabe de casualidad ¿Dónde puedo comprar algo para comer?  
La mujer levantó la vista de los papeles frente a ella y me miró acomodándose las gafas.  
—Arriba del tren —dijo con obviedad —. Ahora apúrese o no va a llegar.  
—Oh, claro. Cierto —le agradecí nuevamente con una sonrisa y me alejé definitivamente.  
La punta de mis zapatos golpeaba nerviosamente contra el suelo mientras hacía fila para poder comprar mi boleto. Mientras tanto, aproveché el momento para poder apreciar la construcción a mí alrededor. El techo era alto y las luces de la ciudad se filtraban por unos grandes ventanales. Se podían oír los autos afuera en la calle, y las bocinas de los trenes cada tanto sobre las voces incesantes de las personas cuyas palabras no podía distinguir. En ese momento me di cuenta de que no tenía ni idea de dónde estaba el andén cuatro, así que tenía que acordarme de preguntar.  
La fila avanzó rápido y no tuve problemas siguiendo las indicaciones que me dio el muchacho que me atendió. Resultaba ser que la señora tenía razón, el tren ya estaba por salir. No había terminado de acomodar mis cosas que pude sentir cómo comenzábamos a avanzar lentamente.  
Me acomodé en el asiento frente a la pequeña mesita. Solo había podido conseguir un boleto en primera clase, los más económicos ya estaban agotados. No es que el dinero fuera un problema, después de todo.  
Es cierto que en casa las cosas no estaban del todo bien; pero por otro lado, y a pesar de que mi padre no estaba, luego de la crisis del '29 mi madre nos supo sacar adelante en ese aspecto. Ella trabajaba en una biblioteca importante en Londres, y le pagaban bien.  
Más allá de eso, y a pesar de la Gran Guerra y de la crisis, mis abuelos siempre estuvieron cómodos económicamente y luego de que murieron hace unos años, le dejaron a mamá más que suficiente. Además, yo había trabajado durante el verano en una estación de radio en Londres traduciendo artículos al inglés, por lo que contaba con dinero extra.  
Miré a mí alrededor: el vagón estaba prácticamente vacío. No se oía nada más que el traqueteo de las ruedas avanzando sobre los rieles. Pensé que sería un buen momento para intentar escribir un poco y comencé a buscar mi cuaderno, cuando me di cuenta lo pesado que se sentía mi cuerpo por el cansancio. Lo bueno era que al viajar por la noche podría dormir todo lo que quisiera, o eso creía.  
Una mujer joven con uniforme se acercó a mi empujando un carrito, recordándome lo vacío que tenía el estómago. Me sirvió un café y un sándwich, el cual no tardé mucho en devorar.  
Mientras comía, me dediqué a mirar por la ventana a mi lado: todavía no habíamos salido de la ciudad. Bajé la vista a mi reloj para verificar la hora, intentando calcular las horas que tendría de viaje.  
Limpié los restos de pan que había en mi ropa y en la mesa, y saqué mi cuaderno. Todavía me quedaba media taza de café caliente, y junto con la comida, me había logrado despabilar un poco. Así que me dispuse a anotar todas las cosas que habían pasado durante el día, las personas que conocí, los lugares, los edificios, todo. Un pobre intento de describirlo lo mejor posible en palabras para no olvidarlo luego.  
Estaba detallando mi impresión de los automóviles americanos cuando pude sentir una presencia frente a mí. Levanté la mirada, y por inercia me enderecé en el asiento.  
Una muchacha joven, con los ojos y el pelo oscuros, se encontraba parada a unos pasos mirándome descaradamente, con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo de piel.  
¨Qué grosera¨ pensé. Pero apenas nuestras miradas se cruzaron ella se apresuró a disculparse, al parecer leyendo mis pensamientos con una media sonrisa bastante encantadora.  
—Lo siento, lo siento. No quería interrumpir. Le pido que por favor no piense mal de mí. Sólo quería preguntarle si le molestaba que me sentara con usted. Es que noté que los dos estamos solos, y pensé que nos vendría bien la compañía, eso es todo. Espero que no le moleste mi atrevimiento —dijo la joven educadamente con un acento que no pude distinguir bien.  
La examiné por unos segundos, entrecerrando los ojos mientras pensaba en sus palabras. Ella solo se quedó ahí parada, esperando que le respondiera, siendo consciente de que la estaba analizando de pies a cabeza.  
Asentí un poco, dejando entrever un atisbo de desconfianza. Yo sabía que los americanos eran mucho más flexibles que nosotros en muchos aspectos, pero hasta ese momento no había podido comprobarlo.  
—Está bien, acepto sus disculpas. Puede sentarse si gusta —dije finalmente, haciendo un gesto con la mano señalado el asiento frente a mí. Ella apretó los labios en una sonrisa y se sentó, apoyando los brazos en la mesita y entrelazando los blancos dedos de sus manos —. Aguárdeme solo un momento que finalizo esta idea.  
Volví a mi cuaderno para anotar unas pocas palabras más, para luego cerrarlo y dejarlo a un lado. Comencé a preguntarme si dejar a una completa extraña sentarse conmigo había sido una buena idea, pero me terminé convenciendo de que no tenía que preocuparme tanto. El viaje era justamente para eso ¿no? Conocer gente y lugares nuevos. Quizás podría aprender de la extraña una cosa o dos, y quizás hasta podría incluirla en la historia.  
Me di cuenta de que me había quedado mirando fijo a la muchacha mientras me debatía internamente. Iba a disculparme por la indiscreción pero ella habló primero.  
—Me disculpo nuevamente. Lamento si le pareció demasiado atrevido de mi parte, realmente no fue mi intención. Es solo que estos viajes me resultan tremendamente aburridos —se explicó.  
—No se preocupe, quizás haya exagerado un poco mi reacción —dije tranquilamente —. ¿Hacia dónde se dirige? Si me permite la intrusión.  
—Chicago, un viaje de negocios, nada divertido. ¿Usted? —dijo para agregar rápidamente con una pequeña sonrisa —Si me permite la intrusión.  
Desvié la mirada hacia la ventana entrecerrando los ojos mientras trataba de recordar y visualizar la ubicación de esa ciudad en el mapa. Sólo me tomó un segundo volverme en su dirección.  
—Lebanon —respondí juntando mis manos sobre mi regazo —. ¿Qué clase de negocios?  
—La firma para la que trabajo quiere cerrar un trato con un cliente, pero todavía hacen falta algunos documentos y me mandaron a traerlos —comentó encogiéndose de hombros levemente —. Ser la nueva apesta.  
No pude evitar sonreír ante eso último.  
—No podría estar más de acuerdo con usted —confesé. No me sorprendía para nada que una mujer como ella trabajara; después de todo, mi propia madre podía decir con orgullo que tenía un empleo. Esto sólo despertó mi interés por la desconocida; siempre había sentido admiración por las mujeres que se valían por sí mismas, a diferencia de muchos hombres que solo sentían su "masculinidad" amenazada.  
—Por favor, llámeme Meg. Meg Masters —dijo extendiendo su mano a través de la mesita.  
—Castiel Novak. Un gusto Meg —dije estrechando su pequeña y blanca mano con la mía.  
—El placer es todo mío, Castiel —me devolvió la sonrisa —. ¿Así que también te tocó el disgusto de ser novato?  
Asentí con resignación.  
—Lamentablemente. Durante el verano trabajé en una estación de radio traduciendo artículos al inglés, y no es que mis jefes me hayan facilitado mucho las cosas —le conté. Realmente la palabra amabilidad no parecía figurar en sus diccionarios, decencia tampoco. Me llevé las manos al rostro con frustración, recordando algunos momentos estresantes —. ¿Sabes lo difícil que es traducir el sueco, si no hablas sueco?  
— ¿Y por qué te ponían a traducir a ti los artículos en sueco si no sabes hablar sueco? —preguntó curiosa.  
—Porque según ellos el sueco es muy parecido al alemán, pero ¿sabes algo? No lo es. Lo único que tienen en común es que ninguno de todos ellos sabe cómo hablarlo.  
— ¿Intentaste decírselos?  
— ¿Tus jefes acaso a ti te escuchan?  
Negó apenas con la cabeza.  
—Pues vaya casualidad, los míos a mi tampoco —dije elevando mis palmas en dirección al techo en un gesto exagerado.  
Reímos un poco ante mi comentario para luego continuar con la conversación cómodamente. Era muy fácil hablar con Meg, me terminó agradando.  
Me contó sobre la vida en Estados Unidos, yo le conté sobre la mía en Inglaterra, el motivo de mi viaje, nuestras respectivas familias, cosas que nos gustan, cosas que no, la guerra, libros, películas, comida.  
En un momento la joven que me había vendido el sándwich vino a pedirnos que bajáramos un poco la voz, pues estábamos riéndonos de una graciosa anécdota de cuando Meg era niña y no nos dimos cuenta de que habíamos elevado el tono. Aprovechamos y le pedimos si nos podía alcanzar una taza de café para ella, y una de té para mí.  
Podría decirse que para el final de la improvisada velada había hecho mi primera amiga norteamericana: definitivamente algo que anotar en el cuaderno.  
Una vez finalizado mi té, mi cuerpo estaba totalmente relajado. La tensión del viaje se había calmado, y ya estaba empezando a sentir los párpados pesados. Le terminé confiando a mi nueva amiga la dirección de mi casa en Londres para que pudiera mandarme correspondencia algún día si quisiera, al mismo tiempo que le daba las gracias por acercarse a hablar conmigo. Ella sólo remarcó con una sonrisa que no tenía por qué agradecerle y me avisó que no faltaba mucho para que llegara a su destino. Por mi parte, casi había olvidado que estábamos dentro de un tren, pero insistí en que esperaría a que tuviera que bajar.  
Estuvimos hablando unos cuantos minutos más, las tazas vacías entre nosotros. No sé en qué momento fue, pero Meg se levantó para buscar sus cosas que había dejado olvidadas en alguna otra parte del vagón. Quería mostrarme una foto que tenía guardada de su familia, y yo solo aproveché la oportunidad para descansar mi vista un momento. Fue solo un segundo, pero cuando abrí los ojos ya era de día.  
Me incorporé en el asiento, parpadeando con fuerza repetidamente para aclarar mi visión. Alcé la mano para frotarme el cuello adolorido por estar durmiendo en una posición no muy cómoda. La luz que entraba por la ventana me había despertado y fuera podían verse interminables extensiones de campo que pasaban lentamente.  
Mi atención se centró en un papel blanco doblado sobre la mesa. Lo tomé cuidadosamente y lo abrí para leer las palabras en su interior, que me trajeron como un torrente los recuerdos de la noche anterior.  
¨Si seré idiota¨ fue lo primero que pensé.  
La nota tenía una pequeña carta que decía que no se había atrevido a interrumpir mi sueño para despedirse y que deseaba que nos podamos encontrar de nuevo algún día.  
¨Así puedo mostrarte la foto¨ decía.  
Más abajo dejaba detallada una dirección, y explicaba que era libre de pasar cuando quiera, o de enviar correspondencia.  
¨La mejor de las suertes, novato. M.M.¨  
Sonreí estúpidamente y volví a doblar la carta, guardándola en mi cuaderno. Luego procedí a darme un golpe mental. ¿Cómo pude dormirme así sin siquiera despedirme? Aunque, pensándolo bien, quizás eso fue lo mejor. Nunca fueron mi fuerte las despedidas, y con Meg lo más probable es que no fuera más que incómodo en extremo.  
Sacudí de mi mente todos esos pensamientos. Podía divagar en ello luego, pero en ese instante debía averiguar dónde diablos me encontraba. Repasé el vagón con la mirada, y me encontré a la misma joven uniformada de antes. Le hice una seña con la mano para que se acerque, y cuando me preguntó en qué podía ayudarme, seguí el consejo que me dio la señora de lentes en la estación de Nueva York.  
— ¿Sabe dónde debería bajarme si quiero llegar a Lebanon?  
Ella me dijo que no sabía dónde quedaba el lugar, así que hice lo mismo que con la señora y le indiqué en el mapa. Dio un vistazo y luego de pensarlo unos segundos me informó que debería bajar en Hastings. Según ella no estábamos muy lejos, y tendría que bajar en la tercera estación que paremos. Le di las gracias y le pedí si por favor podía alcanzarme algo para desayunar. Luego tendría que darle una enorme propina a esa chica por todas las molestias que le causé.  
Ingerí mi desayuno tranquilamente, mirando los campos que parecían infinitos. Una parada, dos paradas: preparé mis cosas para bajar. Tercera parada. Tomé mi maleta al mismo tiempo que me ajustaba el abrigo para luego encaminarme hacia la puerta. Antes de bajar, pegué un último vistazo al lugar en el que me había sentado con Meg, y sonreí. Siempre me gustaron los viajes en tren.  
Ya en la estación, el panorama cambió totalmente: se suponía que estaba en Hastings y tendría que encontrar la forma de llegar a Lebanon. Me acerqué a un pequeño puesto de atención. Esa estación no era ni de cerca parecida a la que había visto en Nueva York. Esa vez me atendió un hombre, que amablemente me dijo que no había ningún medio de transporte programado hacia mi destino. Lo único que podía ofrecerme era un mapa un poco más detallado del área, el cual acepté. Me despedí dándole gracias, y me resigné a seguir mi camino a pie.  
Salí de la estación empuñando el mapa, mirando en todas direcciones tratando de ubicarme. Me di cuenta de que una pareja me miraba a unos pocos metros de distancia, por lo que bajé el mapa un momento para alzar la mano a modo de saludo, con una sonrisa tímida. Ellos me devolvieron el saludo, y luego de unos instantes de duda, se acercaron a mí.  
—Buenos días —saludó el hombre con cortesía —. Vimos que está luchando con el mapa ¿necesita ayuda para ubicarse?  
—Buenos días, sí. Muchas gracias. El señor de adentro me dio el mapa pero la verdad es que no sé muy bien dónde estoy.  
—No es de por aquí ¿eh? —no sabía muy bien si me lo decía por mi acento o por mi total falta de orientación. Quizás ambas —. ¿A dónde quiere llegar?  
—La verdad es que no, recién llego de Londres, y quiero llegar a Lebanon.  
— ¿Lebanon? —el hombre lo pensó unos instantes —. Nosotros nos estamos dirigiendo a Wichita. Si usted quiere puede acompañarnos, nos queda de camino.  
— ¿De verdad? No quiero ser una molestia —dije alzando mis manos, aun con el mapa en ellas.  
—No es molestia, como ya le dije, nos queda de pasada —insistió.  
—Muchísimas gracias, no saben cuánto se los agradezco. Realmente no me simpatizaba mucho la idea de tener que ir caminando. Me salvaron, gracias.  
En cuestión de minutos ya nos encontrábamos todos en el auto avanzando por la carretera 281 hacia el sur. No hablamos mucho en el camino: solo me contaron que iban de visita a la casa de los padres de la señora. Donna era su nombre. Luego me hicieron algunas preguntas sobre la situación en Europa, pero no mucho más.  
El viaje se hizo corto, y cuando me quise dar cuenta ya me estaba bajando del auto. Les agradecí su amabilidad y me despedí de ellos, para acto seguido ver al vehículo seguir su camino, alejándose poco a poco en la distancia.  
Solté un suspiro y me giré sobre mis talones. Miré con atención el cartel frente a mí y sentí cosquillas en el estómago por los nervios. No sabía qué iba a encontrar allí, y eso me emocionaba y me aterraba al mismo tiempo. Inspiré hondo, sintiendo el no tan familiar aroma del campo entrar a mis pulmones. En el letrero podía leerse claramente:  
¨BIENVENIDOS A LEBANON¨


	2. Prefacio

Quiero que pienses en el día más feliz de tu vida. Te voy a dar unos segundos para que lo proceses.  
Es un poco difícil, ¿verdad?  
Ahora te hago la siguiente pregunta: ¿alguna vez pensaste en el momento de tu muerte?  
No me mal entiendas, no voy en plan suicida ni nada por el estilo. Me refiero a si tienes alguna teoría, alguna corazonada, o si simplemente alguna vez pasó por tu mente cómo vas a morir.  
Probablemente la respuesta sea sí. Sería una mentira decir que nunca nadie se puso a pensar quiénes asistirían a su velorio y quiénes no —o quizás yo sea el único bicho raro, no lo sé—.  
El punto es que si no lo habías pensado, ahora sí lo hiciste; y la verdad es que no veo nada de malo al respecto. La muerte es parte de la vida, y es de lo más normal para los humanos querer saber qué pasa después: ¿Cielo? ¿Infierno? No importa cuáles sean tus creencias religiosas, todos pensamos en ello en algún momento de nuestra miserable existencia.  
Estoy seguro que cuando pedí que visualizaras tu día más feliz, te costó mucho más hacer eso que inventar mil teorías ridículas sobre tu presunta muerte. A mí me sucedió algo así: tenía varías estúpidas teorías, pero si de algo estaba seguro era que cuando me llegara la hora vería pasar mi vida ante mis ojos. Y vaya que así fue.  
Déjame decirte que cuando llegó el momento, no tuve que esforzarme para recordar aquellos pequeños fragmentos llenos de dicha y felicidad: llegaron solos, como un reflejo. No voy a mentirte y decir que no estaba asustado, porque siendo honesto, aterrado es una descripción más acertada.  
No pensé en Dios, en el cielo, el infierno o el mismísimo vacío que podría estar esperándome. Fue solo cuando vi sus ojos, tan hermosos y verdes como la selva, que encontré el consuelo que necesitaba. No me importaba si la muerte me arrojaba hacia la nada absoluta, con solo ver sus ojos el miedo se esfumaba.  
Ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de que mi vida entera podía resumirse en solo una mirada: su mirada. Me llenó de paz al instante y entendí que la persona dueña de esos ojos tan profundos y enigmáticos —llenos de amor, esperanza y miedos —se había vuelto la razón de mi existencia.  
Lo único que me importaba era alargar lo más posible esos segundos que habían quedado suspendidos en el aire, congelados en el tiempo. La verdad es que no puedo expresar correctamente en palabras todo lo que estaba sintiendo cuando creí que la vida se me estaba escapando en un suspiro. Tengo que confesar que con todo y teorías, ninguna de ellas estuvo ni siquiera un poco cerca de atinarle a lo que pasó realmente, y es que jamás me podría haber imaginado que mi historia tendría tal desenlace.  
Para que entiendas mejor, quizás sería más conveniente que te cuente esta historia desde el principio. Después de todo, la vida es un viaje largo lleno de misterios, esperanzas y decisiones que nos conducen inevitablemente a nuestro destino; y ya verás que mi historia comienza justamente con eso: un viaje.


End file.
